Histoire d'une Tête de Pioche
by Lyanea
Summary: C'est un tout début d'histoire que j'ai écrit il y a un moment, sur les aventures d'un jeune garçon dans un univers parallèle, histoire de faire bouger un forum que j'avais créé. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !
1. Introduction

Boires et Déboires d'une tête de pioche

Introduction

Un après midi venteux près du marché…

Je me frottais les côtes, accablé par la bise mordante qui soufflait depuis des heures, et l'abri contre lequel je me tenais accroupi ne coupait guère le vent, les planches disjointes n'auraient d'ailleurs rien arrêté…

Depuis l'aube, je me tenais devant ma sébile, avec l'espoir toujours renouvelé que les passants seraient un peu plus généreux par ce temps inclément, et qu'ainsi ma mère et moi verrions notre quotidien amélioré d'un peu de fromage et de fruits secs pour notre dîner.

Je parle, je parle, mais je ne me présente pas ! Je suis Vallack, je suis âgé d'environ une quinzaine de printemps, et j'exerce la profession de mendiant depuis plus d'un mois, depuis que ma mère avait perdu notre logement, lorsque notre logeuse a découvert sa profession peu recommandable. Eh oui, ma mère est une prostituée, mais elle compte bientôt arrêter, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle répète depuis que je suis assez petit pour me souvenir de quelque chose. De par son métier, vous devinez que je ne connais probablement pas mon père, et vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas de vie, pas d'avenir, les hommes qui passent fréquemment la nuit à la maison me le répètent assez, en disant qu'il faut que ça rentre dans ma tête de pioche.

Depuis que je suis assez grand pour marcher, je vis près du port, même si le quartier change souvent, la mer, elle, ne bouge jamais. J'ai été bercé par les odeurs iodées qui s'élèvent en tout temps, ainsi que par la puanteur du poisson pourri et des choux moisis. Les cris des matelots et des haranguères, vantant le poisson frais à la Halle furent mes seules berceuses. Les quais branlants ont été témoins de mes premiers pas et l'eau a accueilli mes premières chutes, m'apprenant de cette manière plutôt originale à nager dès l'âge de deux ans.

Ma mère ne m'a pas vraiment élevé, je crois qu'elle avait honte de m'avoir eu, mais ça ne me fait rien, j'ai vu ce que la maternité fait à beaucoup de prostituées, et je suis heureux que ma mère soit encore là, même si la tendresse n'est pas au rendez-vous.

Je chaparde sur les étals du marché pour me nourrir dans la journée, j'avale une soupe pour tout souper, car les marins qui sont les clients principaux de ma mère ne sont pas très généreux, même avec leur solde et un coup dans le nez.

Voilà, voici ma courte et triste histoire, en quinze années, il ne m'est rien arrivé, et rien ne viendra probablement me sortir de cette vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par un brutal coup de pied dans les côtes :

- Lève toi fainéant ! Si tu veux gagner ta journée, t'as intérêt à te lever, et plus vite que ça !

Je levais les yeux d'un air surpris et me précipitais pour obéir, ce genre de personnes pouvant être très dangereuses. Devant mon empressement, l'homme, très grand, et qui sentait les embruns et le goudron, reprit d'un ton un peu plus amène :

- Si tu me fais une course, tu auras deux pièces d'argent, mais gare à toi si tu dévies du chemin que je t'indiquerai, alors…

- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, m'seigneur. Ca dépend de vous voulez que j'y aille où ?

- Coquin ! et il me donna une taloche sur le crâne, je te propose, à toi, petit mendiant, deux pièces d'argent, d'argent entends-tu, pour une malheureuse course ! et tu as le toupet de m'interrompre ? Allez, file, je ne veux plus te voir !

- Pardon, pardon, seigneur, et je courbais la tête, effrayé par ce que je pouvais lire sur son visage et par l'idée de perdre une telle somme pour des bêtises. Je vais la faire, cette course, vous ne serez pas déçu !

Il m'observa d'un œil songeur, puis éclata de rire et me donna une grande claque sur l'épaule :

- Très bien coquin, tu auras ta chance. Emmène ce rouleau sur le bateau qui est au bout du quai neuf. Tu ne peux pas le rater, les voiles sont rouges et noires. Une fois sur le quai, tu demandes à voir le capitaine Millau de la part de Breck et que tu as un colis à remettre. On te fera monter. Gare à toi si tu perds le rouleau.

Il me tendit un cylindre long comme le bras, soigneusement bouché. Comme je ne voyais pas apparaître d'argent, je demandais timidement :

- Et les deux pièces que vous m'avez promis, monseigneur ?

- Faquin ! C'est le capitaine Millau qui te paiera. Tu lui rappelleras. Allez va !

Je m'empressais de détaler. Je connaissais bien le quai neuf, mais il était situé à l'autre bout du port, et sachant que le port couvrait presque toute la partie côtière de la ville, ce qui en faisait le plus grand du pays et l'un des plus grand du continent sud, ça faisait une sacré trotte, vu que nous habitions à l'autre bout.

Comme je n'avais rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin, car tout ce ma mère gagnait, ainsi que moi, était mis de côté, et pour manger dans la journée, je devais me débrouiller par moi-même.

J'avisais une petite marchande de fruits, et la voyant se diriger vers l'arrière de son abri, je me mis à quatre pattes, et rampais plus où moins vers son étal, et je saisis d'une main preste une orange, fruit que j'adorais, pour n'en avoir mangé que rarement dans ma vie. Je glissais le fruit dans ma tunique et décidais de faire un tour du côté du boulanger. C'était téméraire de ma part, mais ma bonne fortune me rendait capable de tout. Je me faufilais contre un tas de caisses, et attendit que le gros homme baissa sa vigilance, mais j'en fus pour mes frais, il avait l'habitude du vol à l'étalage. Je soupirais, et décidais de me contenter de la moitié de l'orange pour déjeuner, laissant l'autre partie pour le dessert de ce soir, afin de la partager avec ma mère. J'avais hâte de lui raconter cette journée et de lui montrer les pièces que j'allais gagner. Elle serait fière de moi. Nous passerions la soirée à bâtir des plans sur ce que nous allions faire avec une telle somme, qui représentait trois mois de travail pour elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'acheter une tenue plus correcte et ainsi réussir à se faire enfin engager dans une boutique. C'était son intention depuis quelques mois, et nous mettions de l'argent de côté pour qu'elle puisse s'établir dans un meilleur quartier de la ville, dont le nom inspirerait plus confiance aux employeuses, que celui dans lequel nous habitions depuis des années, le Pirré, célèbre pour ses filles de joie, ses coupes-gorges, ses maladies et ses mendiants. Une partie de la faune obscure de la ville s'y rendait souvent : les exécutants de la pègre notamment, lorsqu'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'un individu devenu gênant.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide depuis plus d'une heure quand je manquais de me faire renverser par une brouette, sa roue m'écrasa cruellement les orteils. Son conducteur me lança de nombreuses insultes, alors que c'était lui qui était en faute. Un peu plus tard, une caisse s'écrasa juste derrière moi. Et un peu avant d'arriver au quai numéro neuf, deux heures après, j'atterrissais dans le décor par la faute d'un cavalier. On aurait dit que quelque chose voulait m'empêcher d'arriver à ce quai. Ce qui était ridicule bien évidemment.

J'arrivais enfin devant le navire, une belle bête appelée Le Galion Fantôme. Etrangement, il y avait de nombreux gardes armés sur le pont et sur le quai. Je décidais de m'approcher de la passerelle, et lançais d'une voix claire :

- Un colis pour le cap'taine Millau.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, celui qui devait probablement être le second du navire, de part la qualité de son habillement, me regarda des pieds à la tête, puis me fit signe de monter.

- C'est de la part de Breck pour le capitaine…

- Je sais, nous t'attendions.

- Vous m'attendiez… moi ?

- Hmm, non, pas spécialement. Seulement un messager.

Je me mis à rougir furieusement et détournait la tête. Gentiment, l'homme me poussa en avant et me fis entrer dans une cabine spacieuse.

Un homme s'y tenait assis, qui leva les yeux, il était vêtu d'un pourpoint noir brodé d'or, une culotte noire et des bottes montantes lui arrivant aux genoux. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un vêtu aussi élégamment.

- C'est le colis de Breck. Qu'en pensez-vous, Seigneur Millau ?

Surpris par ces propos, je me précipitais pour tendre le cylindre, que le capitaine fixa un instant, avant de reposer les yeux sur moi, des yeux brillants, très foncés et glaçants.

- Ca peut faire l'affaire. Que faisais-tu mon enfant, quand Breck t'a demandé de faire cette course ?

Honteux d'avouer mon indigence devant un homme, un seigneur même, si bien habillé, qui n'avait probablement jamais eu faim et froid de sa vie, je pensais un moment mentir, mais je finis par dire la vérité :

- Je mendiais, Seigneur.

- Et pourquoi mendiais-tu ? Tu sais que c'est une activité honteuse, me répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je n'appréciais pas le ton qu'il avait pris, j'avais certes aucune expérience des grands de ce monde, mais il ne devrait pas se moquer de moi. Je décidais donc de passer sous silence la profession de ma mère et même son existence, car j'avais peur qu'avec de tels principes, il puisse refuser de me payer, pour dire :

- Je suis seul au monde, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Il n'y a pas de honte à faire ce qu'on peut pour survivre…

- Tu me contredis, bien, bien. Tu as du caractère. Soit, la vie dans la rue n'as pas tout corrompu chez toi. Je peux t'aider. Je vais t'aider d'ailleurs…

Je ne comprenais rien à ses paroles, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, ses yeux m'effrayaient de plus en plus. J'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains pour demander ma paye afin de quitter au plus vite ce capitaine étrange, lorsque je sentis quelque chose derrière ma tête, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et tout devient noir autour de moi.


End file.
